


through the time skips

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, and levi thinks it's adorable, first I love you, missing scenes 15x12, nico has a huge crush on the chief aka alex, post 15x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Missing scenes from episode 15x12 'Girlfriend in a Coma'. Or, what happened after the NYE party and how they spent the morning after Valentine's Day.





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Soooo I just wanted to post this before the new episode airs, so yeah. Here it is!

“So, since the ball already dropped,” Levi whispered into his ear as he took Nico’s hand between his’, carefully tugging on it and flashing him a smirk. Nico knew exactly what that meant and returned the smirk. He leaned down a little and kissed him surprisingly intensely. They were both a little buzzed already, hell, everyone was, so neither of them cared if anybody could see them. Not that they were hiding, they weren’t. But not hiding and full-on making out at the Karev’s party were still different things.

“Let’s go home,” Nico breathed as their lips parted. Levi nodded enthusiastically and pulled him towards the coat rack to get their jackets when Alex approached them.

“What? You’re already going? It’s only 1 am!” He asked surprised and, wait, was there a little hint of disappointment in his voice?

“Oh, well. We uh…” Nico was looking for an explanation that wasn’t ‘My boyfriend is horny and so am I. So we’re leaving to go home and have sex.’ He looked over to Levi who just giggled and wrapped his arms around Nico’s biceps before winking at Alex. Tipsy Levi was bold. Tipsy Levi was winking at his boss with his boyfriend next to him. Tipsy Levi was turning tipsy Nico really on.

Alex just blinked a few times before he finally understood what they were up to and gave them a knowing grin.

“Well, have a nice evening then,” he chuckled before turning around again to look for his wife who he found on the improvised dancefloor where she was dancing like her life depended on it.

“He likes us,” Levi giggled as he helped Nico getting into his jacket. They had been talking animatedly and dancing wildly with the Karev’s for a while until they noticed the empty bowl of punch which they had to fill.

“You think?” Nico asked with a beaming smile. It was adorable how Nico was looking up to the chief and how a single interaction with him, would send Nico into a high that made him talk non-stop.

“I mean he’s such a cool dude,” Nico said as they walked towards the cab that Levi had called a few minutes ago.

“Yes, he is,” Levi chuckled as they climbed into the backseat. The drive back to Nico’s place was 10 minutes long and Nico managed to talk about Alex Karev for the whole time. He was so nice to his patients, he was a great chief and his dancing moves were hilarious, making him so human. Levi couldn’t help but to grin the whole time. His boyfriend had such a huge crush on the chief. It was the cutest thing to witness.

However, when they were in the elevator going up to Nico’s apartment’s floor, Levi interrupted his rave by kissing him passionately.

“Babe, it’s really cute how you’re crushing on the chief –“

“I’m not –“ Nico interrupted with a frown.

“You are and it’s cute and okay. But I hope you remember why we can back here soon, cause baby,” he got onto the tips of his toes so that his lips were almost touching Nico’s ear while holding onto his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, whispering, “I’m gonna rock your world tonight.”


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Valentine's Day, one of them accidentally slips an 'I love you'.

The day after Valentine’s Day, both Nico and Levi were off which is why they decided not to do anything besides staying in bed and keep cuddling all day. It was the perfect plan after a day like the last one.

After they left Natasha’s room, Nico took Levi’s hand and pulled him into an on-call room. As soon as the door hit the lock, Nico wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and pressed soft kisses into his curls. Levi had wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist as they just stood there for several minutes, neither of them saying a word. She was his first patient. And she was the first patient he lost. It was heart-wrenching.

Levi didn’t know how to feel, it was all just too much so he just buried his face into Nico’s chest and breathed in his scent.

Back in the room, Levi was so close to tearing up, but when he felt Nico’s hand on his shoulder, grabbing it and squeezing it gently, he knew that he wasn’t alone anymore.

He smiled as he felt Nico’s body brush against his back and opened his eyes. Running his hands over Nico’s that were resting on his stomach, he pressed his body closer against Nico’s and took a deep breath. This was real. He was laying in bed with Nico, their legs loosely entangled with each other.

He felt Nico’s lips on his neck and couldn’t help but to smile brightly. Being with Nico made everything better. He slowly turned around to face his boyfriend and cup his cheek.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning,” Nico replied and pulled him closer to kiss him. Levi smiled softly against his lips and ran his hands over Nico’s chest.

“I never thought I’d be this happy,” Levi confessed quietly. “You helped me see who I really am. I never felt so much like me before.”

Nico didn’t say anything. He just held him closer and pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Levi’s nose.

“God, I love you so much,” he whispered lost in thought, not even registering what he just said until a few seconds later. His eyes widened and his whole body grew stiff as his heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat. Shit. This was definitely not the right time. They’ve only been together for what, 3 months? He couldn’t just drop the L-bomb like that. No.

“I – uh I – I mean. Shit,” he sat up and turned away to avoid Levi’s glance. “I mean – It’s true. I do. Love you. I love you. And I know that it’s probably way too earl, but –”

“I love you too,” Levi interrupted his babbling. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them dared to move or to say anything that could burst the bubble that they were in right now. At least until they both realized that this moment right here was real.

Nico’s lips curled up into a big smile as he basically threw himself at Levi, pinning him down into the mattress and kissing his cheeks, his neck and collarbones, leaving behind small bruises on the latter as Levi couldn’t stop giggling. He took Nico’s face between his hands and guided him up to his lips to kiss him gently.

It might have been early to say these words, but Nico just knew that he felt them and there was no reason to hold back anymore. Levi loved him too and right now all that mattered was that they were together and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it? It would make me very happy. :)  
> If you wanna talk to me or have apromt, head over to my tumblr @[orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!  
> !


End file.
